The Developmental Research Program (DRP) is a critical component of the Duke SPORE in Brain Cancer. The goal of the Program is to identify and support promising pilot research projects with translational research potential relevant to brain tumors from experienced investigators in other fields. Projects will be encouraged to be broadly collaborative and to test novel paradigms that will further expand the scope of brain tumor diagnosis, prevention, and management. The DRP will specifically target projects that have a strong likelihood of becoming successful and independent research projects or have a high potential of developing into full SPORE projects to replace projects within the SPORE that are not progressing satisfactorily. The Specific Aims of the DRP are to: 1) Identify and support meritorious translational research projects from experienced investigators in other fields that have a high probability of impacting the diagnosis, treatment or prevention of brain tumors; 2) Attract new, outstanding, and experienced investigators currently not working on brain tumors to pursue brain tumor research; and 3) Provide continuing evaluation of progress on funded projects and facilitate their evolution into full SPORE projects or independently funded projects. The proposed Duke SPORE in Brain Cancer DRP builds upon the highly successful DRP of the previous Duke Brain SPORE that had resulted in several peer-reviewed funded projects. In this new application, we present a strong plan for project identification, selection, and evaluation that will ensure that we support exciting new projects, as evidenced by the examples of potential projects listed in the application. We also expect to attract outstanding new individuals to work in the brain tumor field and to facilitate new productive collaborations between Duke brain tumor investigators and investigators in other components of Duke University, other institutions, and industry. We have also put in place a comprehensive plan, including interactions with the Duke School of Medicine Office of Diversity and the Duke Office of Biomedical Graduate Diversity, as well as, partnerships with select local institutions, such as the predominantly black North Carolina Central University, to increase the participation, in the DRP, of outstanding minority and women investigators with research interests relevant to brain tumors.